


Contracts

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, But thats only minorly referenced, Does that make this a role reversal?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fuckboy Zoro?, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Personalities, My OC has DID, Oh God Yes, Original Character(s), Sanji actually being more chill?, Sanji's a romantic, Singing, Zoro's a well known fuck boy, no beta we die like men, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Singer Sanji Black and Zoro Roronoa have agreed to be lovers in the public eye as per a 3 year contract. Both parties are allowed outside affairs and consorts as long as it is done away from public eye. A minimum of 2 concerts and two albums must be done annual as to keep media interest and to have a continuously thriving fan base. Be aware that though the romance is false, per this contract, both parties have agreed to be as realistic and honest as possible. Failure to do so will act as an invalidation of said contract and money percentages will be reduced as due.Signed:Sanji BlackSigned:Zoro Roronoa
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around a lot with writing styles. I hope this isn't confusing!  
> There's going to be some singing.  
> It goes like this
> 
> Left side Italics: Zoro  
> Right side Italics: Sanji  
> Middle Bold: Both
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Listen here kohai, we're doing this for the fans and for the money. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I _know_ you asswipe, how many times are you going to tell me that? It's just a quick cash grab, I got it."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page then and not just the same book. It warms my non-existent heart. Oh and, I have a reputation to keep up, so don't hold me back."

"Tch, I could tell you the same thing dipshit."

"........ _Riiggghhhttt._ Whatever you say. Okay now pucker up prince. Its time to get this show on the road. How 'bout a kiss for good luck?"

"....I just want you to know, I _really_ fucking hate your guts, and we've known each other how long, about a week?"

"Likewise love. Now hurry it up. The curtain is starting to rise."

-

The crowd went wild upon seeing the two silhouettes locked in a loving embrace.

**_But it was just an illusion._ **

**Sanji Black aka: Mr. Prince**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'9**

**Occupation: Singer/Pianist**

**Zoro Roronoa aka: Hunter**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'11**

**Occupation: Singer/Rapper/Guitarist**

**Singer Sanji Black and Zoro Roronoa have agreed to be lovers in the public eye as per a 3 year contract. Both parties are allowed outside affairs and consorts as long as it is done away from public eye. A minimum of 2 concerts and two albums must be done annual as to keep media interest and to have a continuously thriving fan base. Be aware that though the romance is false, per this contract, both parties have agreed to be as realistic and honest as possible. Failure to do so will act as an invalidation of said contract and money percentages will be reduced as due.**

**Signed:**

_Sanji Black_

**Signed:**

_Zoro Roronoa_

_**One Piece REVIEWS** _

_**Camerman:**_ Okay we're live in 3......2......1.... _go_

**Interviewer:** Welcome to One Piece Reviews, its such an honor to have you two here with us!

 **Sanji:** *chuckles* Trust me, I'm more honored than anyone here, except maybe this ass wipe next to me.

 **Zoro:** *smiles darkly and grabs Sanji's hand to hold it* Hey, I'll have you know that I am a _premium_ ass wipe. Perfect quality baby.

 **Interviewe** r: *Grins, then holds out mic* We'd love to get the scoop before anyone else, so tell us, what made you two finally get together? The fan base has been pining for this relationship for _years_ and the hashtag ZoSan has been trending like crazy. Was it out of affection for them that you became official, or something more?

 **Sanji:** *blushes* W-well it was originally--

 **Zoro:** The fanfiction. Particularly the erotic ones. Those had me interested _real_ quick. *smirks*

 **Sanji** : *smacks Zoro playfully* You're disgusting I swear! *looks at interviewer* _I_ preferred the more romantic ones.

 **Interviewer** : That reminds me. Zoro is well known for his open and rather short affairs. Does it bother you?

 **Sanji** : More than you know. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. *shoots a side glance to Zoro* He has plenty incentive to stay put like a good boy.

 **Zoro** : *smiles lazily and tightens his grip on Sanji's hand* _Woof_.

 **Cameraman** :*signals wildly*

 **Interviewer** : Looks we only have time for one more question so here it is... You'll be performing your first duet concert together tomorrow night. Tell what will you be singing?

 **Zoro** : I'm letting Curly over here decide this go around. Tis a rare, but joyous occasion.

 **Sanji** : *smirks evilly* I have a few ideas, but you'll have to be there to see. Let's just say, I'll be showing my worth.

 **Interviewer** : Ah, and that's all we have for today, thank you so much for attending and much luck at your concert.

**Screen cuts off**

Sanji glared at Zoro with unbridled rage and irritation. "I can't stand you."

The tan teen shrugged, uncaring. "As long as you can't stand me off camera we're fine. Besides, at least learn to tolerate me, three years is a long fucking time after all."

The blonde sighed, slumping in his chair. "Don't remind me."

There was a contemplative silence that filled the room, until it was broken by a loud laugh.

"What?" Sanji

raised an eyebrow, confused.

Zoor smirked, lifting up his arm. 

"You're still holding my hand, dipshit."

* * *

A Week Earlier

* * *

Hiroko Shiro was the _best_ fucking teacher in the world.

And he was prepared to murder anybody that disagreed.

Sanji stared at the thick study packet he'd been given and let out long, drawn out whistle as he shuffled through the large stack of papers. It had information on all the units he missed this term as well as nice hand-written notes, charts, easy to read diagrams, and review of things learned in the beginning of the year. There were even practice problems and a answer sheet so that he could check his work. 

The blonde felt his heart expand and chest grow warm.

Out of all his 19 years, this was possibly the coolest, most sincere fucking thing that he'd ever seen and that was saying something. 

"Damn Ms. Viola, you really outdid yourself. If this isn't a guaranteed pass on the final then I don't know what is. Such gloriousness is expected from a goddess like yourself!"

"Language Sanji." She chided quietly, her dark auburn hair falling gently into her face, green eyes soft behind thick-framed glasses. "Besides," the woman added, her lips tilting up on one side in a wicked smirk. "it's only a guaranteed pass if you actually make the time to STUDY it, Mr. Super Famous Pop Idol." 

Her hands were placed on petite hips, lost in the folds of her flowing floral dress, sea green orbs sparkling with the affection she showed to all her students and the blonde laughed, genuinely amused. 

Sanji loved his new town in City-Q. He couldn't even begin to think of a group of people more accepting and down to Earth than where he currently lived. Here, he wasn't Pop Idol Sanji Black. 

He was just Sanji.

And that simple, tiny fact made him immensely happy.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dearest teacher. I'll get to studying very soon, ust for you. Besides, even if I do forget, y'know _those two_ wouldn't let it slide."

His teacher chuckled, knowing exactly who he was referring to and she pointed behind the blonde, to the door of the classroom.

"Well then," she started, marching over to her desk and preparing her lesson for the day. "I suppose now would be the time to tell you that one of " _those two"_ as you put it, is waving wildly out my door."

"Shit." He cursed, and began to make his way to his desk, grabbing his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Language." He heard the teacher respond, her voice sounded distant, as though she were distracted and he smiled. It really _was_ a bad habit of his.

"Sorry teach." The pale teen yelled over his shoulder and made his way to the door, though not before making a quick stop at another desk. 

A girl with dark brown eyes looked up at him and quirked and eyebrow in question. She had exceedingly long orange hair and what had to be at _least_ 7 piercings on each ear, not including the snake bites under her bottom lip. The rough, edgy punk appearance went at odds with her delicate structure because in truth, she was insanely pretty.

Sanji snorted. ~~Mostly to stop the nosebleed.~~

He felt felt kind of sorry for all the boys who'd approach her, if they hadn't already tried. Last he checked, she'd been leaning heavily on the girl side of the spectrum, around an 85:15. It'd take a helluva a guy to catch her interest.

"Yo Nami-sawn, my glorious goddess, tell your co-worker that she shouldn't expect me this week."

If Akira was calling him out of class before the day had even officially begun --especially being the studious bastard he was-- then something was definitely up. 

"Sure man, I got it." The girl replied, giving the blonde a thumbs up. "I'll make sure to tell her to charge you extra too, you goddamn slacker."

There was a smile in her voice and the pale teen knew she was only joking so he laughed, once again coming to the conclusion that he loved his hometown ~~and~~ ~~women~~. They were just so _awesome._ "Yeah, sure. You go on and do that for me, love."

Then the classroom door opened with a loud slam and Sanji sweatdropped, the sudden silence that befell the class near suffocating.

"Sanji. Fucking. Blackleg. If you don't get your ass out here in this hallway _right now,_ I will personally beat the shit out of said ass and then hide every last jar of hair gel that you own, including the emergency ones that you hide inside the hole of your mattress."

_HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THOSE?!?_

"I'm your best friend and your manager dumbass, I know everything. And before you ask, no, you didn't speak out loud. Its written all over your idiotic face. Now get _moving!"_

Sanji felt as his cheeks and tips of his ears burned red and he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as the class laughed-- hormonal teenagers to the fullest. What a bulslhit excise for college kids. 

"What's all this about?" He asked as he stepped into the corridor like hall, shutting the door silently behind him. 

Akira was gazing quietly at the blonde, his green and blue gaze eerily blank.

"First I need you to check your phone."

He slid the device out of his black ripped jeans and turned the screen on, his blue eyes widening in surprise and concern.

85 messages.

A few were from Reiju, wishing him a good day at school, and telling him that Akira had been asking around for him. The rest were from Akira himself, ranging from the typical aggressive nature of the older man-- " _ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW Sanji, OR I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOUR ASS A NEW ONE, AND NOT IN THE WAY YOU LIKE."_ \-- to more somber ones-- " _Come on Sanji don't ignore me, I'm being serious. Answer the phone,_ **please** _."_

The blonde stared at the last message, the last word in particular and looked up between his phone and the other males stony expression.

Akira never said please.

Like, _ever._

"Dude you're not dying on me are you? Or wait, is it...... _Nico_?" Sanji blurted out, his guilt skyrocketing as he gazed at his long-time friend. _Damn it._ He really should've been paying more attention, it wasn't like Akira to be so insistent on something. And if it _was_ Nicolas, then the younger teen needed to prepare himself.

The older ravenette must've sensed the young singer's turmoil because his expression softened considerably and he punched Sanji lightly on his arm.

"Chill dude, stop overthinking it. And no, Nico's been sleep for days, that little shit. He knows it the beginning of the new term so he's letting me do all the hard work." Aki purse his lips then continued. "Anyways, my dear little bilingual disaster, would you like the bad news or the worst news first?"

"I'd like for you to stop using that old-ass joke." Sanji replied, referring to the fact that Aki called him "bilingual", seeing as he was bisexual, French, and happened to speak both that and English. But saying bilingual disaster was 100 times better than the "Came out of the Pantry" joke-- not that he'd ever tell his friend that.

"Yeah, well you're a limp dick." Then came a slow mischievous smile that put the younger male on edge. "But subsequently, you've also chosen the Bad News. That simply being: You, Sanji Black, are an absolute limp dick. Like deadass, when was the last time you got laid man--scratch that-- dude when was the last time you had a decent _erection_?" The pale man didn't wait for answer and plowed on. "But Mr. Super Famous Pop Idol, here's the thing. You no longer have to be. A limp dick, I mean. In case you missed that."

"Yeah yeah, I caught it. But I learned to never like it when you're being cryptic so spill. What the hell did you do?" The short male growled. 

"No my friend. Its not about what I did, its about what I didn't-- wait, no, it _is_ about what I did. Ha, never mind."

Now the shit was being vague on purpose.

"Akira Anniko you no middle name having ass bastard, if you don't tell me what the _fuck_ you did this motherfuckin' instant I will shove my foot all the way inside your a--"

"He signed you over to me."

Sanji turned.

And was met with the most gorgeous fucking specimen he'd ever seen.

He always thought that Akira was pretty, but _this_ \--this guy was so beautiful that it was disgusting.

The teen was tall, with bronze skin that sported zero acne, and a lithe figure littered with compact muscles. The blonde could feel himself peer closer. 

_What the hell? He's fucking ripped._

That was accompanied by short green hair that had clearly been dyed, the black roots beginning to peek out from the scalp and _damn_ if that didn't make the kid even hotter. 

"Zoro Roronoa. Hunter."

The words tumbled from Sanji's lips without his consent and the green head smirked, his thin mouth quirked up on one side.

Akira leaned closer and whispered in the pale singer's ear. "Not so limp anymore are you?"

"Aki, one day I will kill you and have Nico help me hide the body." 

The older ravenette laughed. "I'll let you work out the logic of what you just said. But regardless, I told you the Bad News." He paused. "The Worst News is standing in front of you."

"17. Plays piano. Sings. Varies between genre but generally sticks to pop, fitting directly with his lover boy appearance. Sanji Black."

Zoro's smile was all teeth, that of a predator and it took Sanji's breath away.

The tan teen extended a folded sheet of paper with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Let's talk business."

* * *

Present

* * *

"Listen here kohai, we're doing this for the fans and for the money. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I _know_ you asswipe, how many times are you going to tell me that? It's just a quick cash grab, I got it."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page then and not just the same book. It warms my non-existent heart. Oh and, I have a reputation to keep up, so don't hold me back."

"Tch, I could tell you the same thing dipshit."

"........ _Riiggghhhttt._ Whatever you say. Okay now pucker up prince. Its time to get this show on the road. How 'bout a kiss for good luck?"

"....I just want you to know, I _really_ fucking hate your guts, and we've known each other how long, about a week?"

"Likewise love. Now hurry it up. The curtain is starting to rise."

_He tasted like almonds._

That was the first thought that popped into Zoro's head.

The second shoved its way into his mind soon after and suddenly, the older teen was hyper aware of the space between them, even as small as it was. 

_He's actually trying to stay as far away from me as possible._

Zoro swallowed his pinprick of irritation and mentally analyzed the the way they appeared to the audience. This kiss was empty, which was to be expected and didn't bother the older. It wouldn't be obvious to anyone looking form the outside, after all, he was an excellent actor.

He supposed the pale teen wasn't half bad at it either.

But there was still the matter of contact. 

Despite his idiotic and flamboyant streak with women, Sanji struck him as modest, didn't seem like the blonde was the type to be overly touchy feely in public. 

Zoro on the other hand.....well he was a bit of a _different_ situation. 

His fans would likely expect him to be plastered against the other, even more possessive than usual since they were official. Right now, his hands were lightly pressed against those surprisingly soft hips. 

That wasn't good.

If the crowd saw them-- or more specifically, _him--_ like this, they'd know beyond a doubt that something was wrong.

There was approximately 1 minute until the stage lights came on, so Zoro did the only thing he could thing of-- which also happened to be the greatest fucking idea that he'd ever had in all of his 19 years, and that was saying something.

He tightened his grip on Black's waist, lifting up the loose back shirt, exposing the smooth creamy skin and sliding his fingers underneath, kneading them into the malleable flesh as he pulled the teen closer.

The blonde let out a hiss, likely because Zoro's hands were their standard below-freezing temperature, and the tall teen wasted no time plunging his tongue in, instantly enveloped by an addictive warmth. The tang of almonds was overwhelmingly strong and mixed with something sweet like chocolate or honey and the tale tell sign of smoke.

_Oh shit, he taste so fucking good. What the hell?_

Zoro wasn't used to this in the slightest.

All the people he'd ever kissed reeked of disgusting cigarettes or just bad breath in general. But this was unreal.

He diligently searched every crevice, his hand creeping up to grip Black's hair, pulling the teen's head back in a valiant effort to deepen their embrace.

The green haired singer sensed the other try to push him off and growled-- a rough rumble that sounded from the depths of his throat. He felt as the other went limp in his grasp and shoved down the whimper of disappointment the came close to spilling from his mouth. But couldn't do anything to stop his yip of excitement when deep scratches were formed along his side, knowing that when he looked later, his shoulder obelisks would be shredded with angry red lines. 

Zoro knew the exact moment that Black became invested because all of a sudden, the kiss wasn't empty anymore.

It was filled with unbridled rage that had a thick underlying flavor of raw lust that made his stomach churn in a mixture of excitement and a similar anger. He felt as strong arms wrapped around his neck, so perfectly capable of choking him into a oblivion and yet was choosing to dig into his hair-- God, not his _hair--_ and forcing Zoro's head down, their bodies already infinitely close, but that somehow not being enough. Then the pale singer let out a high pitched whine that-- holy _fuck--_ almost sounded like "Zoro" and the tn teen swallowed the released gust of air delightedly, his hips rutting into the other of its own accord, eliciting quiet moans from the both of them.

In the end, it was the crowd that forced them to spring apart.

Their coos were incessant, that of the immature teenagers most of them were.

Not that Zoro could find fault.

If he were in their positions, he's do the exact same thing.

With a massive heave, the younger teen pushed himself away from Zoro, though not before biting down hard on his tongue, enough to draw blood.

Sanji's lips were plump and crimson, swollen from the intense exchange and so fucking delectable.

The guy was pure eye-candy, a damn sugar rush with that oh so creamy skin, slim shoulders, and bright eyes. And Zoro wasn't even a fan of sweets.

Where Sanji Black was concerned, _hot_ was a word should be eradicated from everyone's vocabulary because it did absolutely no justice.

_Smoldering._

With his bomber jacket that had snakes on either side and black t-shirt and white jeans that matched the white sleeves of said jacket.

 _Goddamnit_ , Zoro Roronoa was so fucked. Zoro grabbed the microphone and flashed a grin to the audience, his body tingling and in desperate need of release. 

He winked at Black, and flashed him a secretive smile, feeling somewhat bad because he was going back on his promise to let the blonde set the mood for the night, and hoped that the younger singer could improvise.

He raised his hand up in the number one, his fans going wild and the musicians began to play, heeding their signal.

_"Ooooh we're not.....in the same place....show me in the same light."_

He wanted to laugh so bad at Sanji's enraged expression during the brief instrumental, but he forced himself to keep his cool and keep singing.

_"Feels right when we take flight. Clothes off cause he's so soft--"_

His eyes widen in surprise when the teen raised the microphone to his mouth and interrupted him.

_"This ain't a fair fight. I wanna shed light, on the subject."_

_"I'll get him wetter than ever, four letters are never the question."_

He thought of the way Sanji felt against his body, firm and yet yielding. 

Fucking amazing.

He thought of the way Sanji moaned under him.

" _He likes when I'm messy, I like when he's undressing."_

_"You're looking in the wrong place, for my love."_

The singer sounded angry, his face flushed a brilliant red and Zoro smirked.

Clearly the dipshit didn't get it yet.

_"Don't think because you're with me this is real. You're looking in the wrong place for MY love. Don't--"_

_"Stop what you're doing."_

Yep, Sanji was totally pissed, but managed to rein in his anger and sound like he was actually singing.

Against his will, Zoro was impressed.

Seems the blonde could improvise after all.

_"I like how you're doing it."_

The audience cheered wildly as the music calmed to its momentary instrumental, clearing reading their semi-argument as flirtatious banter and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't partially true--at least on his end. The green haired teen watched in interest as Sanji seemed to calm himself down, before opening his eyes and letting out a brilliant smile, mouthing the words "I will kill you when this is over."

Then he began singing. Singing for _real._

And oh _fuck_.

" _Here with you cause you got the right vibe. Seems like you probably got a dope mind."_

Sanji stalked towards him, his hips swinging softly and Zoro swallowed, before smirking sensually: a direct challenge.

_"But it's never the right time. We're only good for the night time."_

They were close now and the blonde grabbed Zoro's jacket collar, forcing him down to eye level. He brought the older teen within an inch of his face, just a nod forward to be a kiss, and then abruptly, the pale teen leaned back, turning to grin at the audience.

_"I see through your demeanor."_

Zoro laughed, sure that it sounded hollow.

_"Baby I'm a pleaser. I'll go out my way to treat ya, but I can't be your teacher."_

He sneered the words, letting some of his resentment slip out, knowing that his fucked life wasn't Sanji's fault but feeling the feelings pouring out of him all the same.

_"Cause I'm a problem with problems. I know who I am and Im not, no good. You can have me tonight or never, I thought you understood."_

He lightened his tone, sure he sounded miserable, and gave his signature grin to the crowd, the fuckboy one that had everybody on their feet, screaming like maniacs. His smile became genuine. No matter how terrible his life got, his fans were still the best damn fans in the world.

He looked at the blonde and shrugged.

_"Baby some people are meant to be loved, and others just make it. So take what I'm willing to give and love it or hate it."  
_

**"You're looking in the wrong place, for my love."**

**"Don't think because your with me this is real."**

**"You're looking the wrong place, for my love."**

**"Don't stop what you doing.....cause I like how you're doing it."**

Sanji stared at him, his eyes wide, seeming to forget his hatred towards him and walked over, placing a hand on Zor's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He whispered under his breath, blue eyes blown wide with the adrenaline of their performance. The blonde smelled of coconut, light sweat, and something spicy.

Why did Zoro do this to himself?

_"I dont....I don't really know. I don't...I don't really care. Keep it, keep it on the low. Stories that I don't want to share."_

That seemed to remind the pale teen who he trying to comfort.

Zoro Roronoa. Hunter.

Fuckboy extraordinaire.

The blonde's expression closed and he stepped back, bring the mic to his mouth and shaking his head slowly.

_"You're looking in the wrong place, for my love."_

_"Don't think because you're with me this is real."_

This time the 19 year old was talking to himself, cursing his stupid ideas.

**"You're looking in the wrong place, for my love."**

**"Don't stop what you're doing, cause I like how you're doing it."**

_"You're looking in the wrong place, for MY love. Don't think because you're with me this is REAL."_

_"You're looking in the wrong place for my love, but--"_

_"Don't stop what you're doing."_

Zoro smiled, watching as Sanj ran through the crowd, touching hands with everyone there, as the 1st song of the night came to an end. He loved the way the other teen moved, nimble and amazingly fluid with legs for days. His voice soft, even though he spoke like a street thug and cursed more than a sailor. 

Everything about him was contradictory and Zoro had found himself infatuated _years_ ago. 

This was such a bad fucking idea.

_" Cause I like how you're doing it."_

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> am i making a continuation? no. :)  
> Is Zoro hopelessly in love with Sanji and using "dating" as a way to get closer to him? Yes. 
> 
> The song used was Wrong, by Zayne and Kehlani


End file.
